Des paillettes plein les mains
by ThePandAmarilla
Summary: Maître Panda va vivre son premier Noël dans sa famille mais visiblement sans Mathieu la famille n'est pas si unie que ça. Fluff Pandrof


Salut tout le monde ! Retour du Panda Jaune pour l'O.S de Noël qui (à la base) était censé être dans le calendrier de l'avent de Le Rien mais que finalement je ne l'ai pas envoyé par manque de temps et parce que quelques petites choses ont changées dans ma vie BRRRRRRRREF ! Dure vie que celle d'auteure lycéenne !

**Cet OS à une histoire :** Je visitais la jardinerie du Leclerc où travail ma mère (placement de marque tellement gratuit) et j'ai touché à une décoration, en regardant mes mains plus tard j'ai pensé à ma phrase titre ''des paillettes pleins les mains'' j'ai ensuite tout de suite imaginé toute l'histoire autour et j'en ai beaucoup discuté avec Titipo sans qu'elle ne sache ce que raconte l'histoire (ma femme connait juste le thème et le pairing je crois)

Je profite de mon intro pour vous annoncer l'officialisation de ma relation avec Titipo (mon cœur, cet OS je te le promet depuis des mois j'espère qu'il va te plaire !)

C'est donc un OS fluff Pandrof (surpriiiiiise ! Comment ça ''on s'y attend'' ?!)

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong>Des paillettes plein les mains<strong>

**Soir de Noël, Décembre 2014 :**

Les Sommet ne fêtaient pas vraiment Noël, disons que chacun le fêtait librement ! Mathieu partait chez Antoine passer cette nuit de festivité avec son ami et quelques autres invités comme Alexis Breut (alias LinksTheSun), Nyo, Kriss (qui en général amenait son Hippie avec lui pour qu'il passe Noël avec celui de Mathieu) et Victor. Il laissait ses personnalités faire ce qu'elles voulaient entre elles tant qu'elles restaient dans la maison. Ainsi, le soir de cette fête, le Patron recevait quelques prostituées, le Geek jouait sur sa console, la Fille restait au téléphone une grande partie de la soirée et le Prof restait dans son labo, comme d'habitude. Sauf que cette année, il y avait un petit nouveau : Maître Panda.

Le Prof ignorait comment Maître Panda allait passer cette fête. Il avait commencé par s'en foutre royalement puisque c'était lui qui lui avait volé sa place dans l'émission mais son intérêt avait augmenté au fur et à mesure que son amertume était passée. Ce panda s'était finalement avéré être quelqu'un de gentil, drôle, bon chanteur, attentionné, mignon… Mignon ?! Le Prof secoua la tête, la fatigue lui faisait penser n'importe quoi !

Le scientifique rejoignit la cuisine pour se restaurer dans l'idée d'aller se coucher tôt. Il ouvrit le frigo, prit quelques petites choses pour grignoter et s'installa à table pour un dîner solitaire – les autres étant toujours dans leurs chambres pour le moment, faisant leurs activités quotidiennes. La journée promettait d'être intéressante, son créateur était déjà parti chez Antoine pour l'aider à décorer et à préparer leur soirée entre youtubers, le Prof allait donc pouvoir faire ses expériences en paix.

Des pas résonnèrent et Maître Panda arriva dans la cuisine, il prit son infusion de bambou et s'assit face à l'intellectuel. Il fixa le liquide qui tournoyait dans sa tasse un instant avant de lever les yeux vers son égal et murmura pensivement :

"Dis-moi Prof… Comment se passe Noël… Ici ?

— Et bien, cher confrère, en ce lieu il est fêté différemment par chacun. Le Geek joue, le Patron… Et bien c'est le Patron quoi, moi je passe ma nuit à faire des expériences.

— Vous ne faites rien… Je ne sais pas… En famille ?

— Lorsque Mathieu n'est pas là, en général rien ne se fait en "famille" car vois-tu, c'est Mathieu qui crée le lien familial entre nous et comme il part pour les fêtes…"

Le Prof finit son petit-déjeuner d'un trait et se leva, souhaitant une agréable journée à son colocataire avant de s'éloigner. L'ursidé était pensif : fêter Noël chacun de son côté ? Mais ça gâchait toute la magie ! Et les chants ? Les petits gâteaux partagés ? Les échanges de cadeaux ? Il lui fallait réagir. Maintenant.

"Réunion général dans le salon tout de suite !" cria-t-il afin d'ameuter les 3 personnes qui restaient dans la maison - le Hippie étant parti dans le Beaujolais afin de rejoindre son amant pour cette fête.

Des pas aussi discrets qu'une fanfare dans un cimetière et des voix désapprobatrices se firent très vite entendre suite à la requête du chanteur. De la curiosité plein les yeux et, pour certains, des vêtements pas tout à fait bien mis, ils s'assirent tous dans le canapé face au maitre de maison improvisé.

"Y'a intérêt à ce que ça soit important boule de poil, j'en étais à l'étape la plus intéressante de ma douche matinale, murmura-t-il en passant distraitement une main sur son entrejambe.

— Patron, on pas envie de savoir… couina le Geek de sa voix plaintive.

— Mes expériences ne vont pas se faire toutes seules Maître, j'apprécierais que tu sois bref."

Maître Panda se tenait la tête dans une main, blasé qu'on lui demande d'être bref alors même qu'ils ne le laissaient pas parler.

"J'aimerais… J'aimerais tous nous réunir ce soir pour fêter Noël. Vous savez, faire un sapin, manger des gâteaux devant un film niais, s'offrir des cadeaux… Être gentils ? Être ensemble !"

Il regarda avec appréhension le visage de ses trois camarades se décomposer.

"J'ai rendez-vous avec ma favorite ce soir, je sors, lança le Patron en quittant la pièce.

— Je suis attendu… Pour farmer un donjon sur WoW… Ma guilde a besoin de moi, je suis paladin level 85 !" murmura à son tour le Geek en retournant dans sa chambre en vitesse.

Le chanteur lança un regard suppliant au dernier restant : le Prof.

"Je… Je suis désolé Maître, mais on attend des résultats de mes expériences. Il faut que je continue à travailler.

— Oui… Je comprends… Je serais dans ma grotte si on me cherche…"

Les oreilles basses, le chanteur retourna dans son domaine. Cette putain de famille n'avait donc aucun esprit de Noël ? Et l'amour ? Et la fraternité ? S'il y avait un mot qui pouvait décrire ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment ce serait déception. Ou non ! Trahison plutôt. Ouais trahison. Il avait été trahi en pensant que ces gens étaient capables de partager quelque chose d'aussi "banal" qu'un Noël ensembles.

De son côté le Prof était de retour face à ses potions. Pourquoi se sentait-il si mal ? Il n'avait rien fait pourtant. Et justement c'était peut-être ça le problème : il se sentait coupable de n'avoir retenu aucun des membres de sa famille et même pire de s'être défilé à son tour pour éviter de passer une soirée avec ses frères. Que venait-il de se passer ? Son travail pouvait attendre une soirée alors pourquoi refuser ? Il y avait une chose qu'il ne saisissait pas. C'était là, face à lui, énorme comme une tour mais il ne le voyait pas. Il cherchait la présence de cet homme et la fuyait dès qu'il pouvait l'obtenir. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui bordel ?! Cette question sans réponse le frustrait. Et le peinait aussi. Il fallait prendre une décision.

Sortant de ses rêveries, il avisa un carton qui trainait dans un coin du labo depuis quelques années. Un morceau de plastique effilé bleu et vert en sortait. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien foutre là depuis le temps ? Ah oui, il l'avait pris au cas où, pour faire des expériences. Peut-être…

Il saisit le carton et se dirigea vers la grotte du Panda, il frappa deux coups à la porte et entra une fois qu'il eut obtenu l'approbation de l'habitant.

"Prof, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda l'ursidé en regardant l'imposant carton qu'il portait.

— Ceci, cher confrère, est un carton de décorations festives associées communément à la fête nommée Noël.

— Tu… Tu acceptes de passer Noël avec moi ?"

Le scientifique soupira.

"Mes expériences peuvent attendre, il serait malhonnête de ma part de te laisser passer cette fête seul alors que j'ai la possibilité de venir et que ça a l'air de compter pour toi."

Le visage du Panda s'illumina, souligné d'un immense sourire. Dès que le carton fut posé, son porteur se retrouva enserré contre un torse doux et chaud. Le cœur du Prof s'emballa en constatant qu'il était dans les bras du panda, gêné il lui rendit vaguement son étreinte avant de virer au rouge pivoine. Après quelques instants de doux silence, le chanteur s'écarta délicatement et se pencha sur le carton encore fermé, son morceau de guirlande prisonnier toujours à cheval entre l'ombre de l'intérieur et la lumière de la pièce. Une fois ouvert, le carton poussiéreux livra aux deux curieux ses merveilles : des guirlandes de toutes les couleurs, des couronnes, des décorations en tout genre ! Et un papier à l'intérieur indiquait où ils pouvaient trouver le sapin ! Sans attendre, l'animateur de l'instant panda se précipita hors de la pièce et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un gros carton qui semait quelques aiguilles vertes sur son passage

"J'ai trouvé !

— Je vois cela. On le met où ?"

Après un bref coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce, l'ursidé désigna un pan de mur juste à côté de son lit.

"Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée cher ami, à côté du bureau pourquoi pas ?"

Approuvant d'un mouvement de tête, Maître Panda posa le carton au milieu de la pièce et l'ouvrit, répandant toujours plus d'aiguilles sur le sol. En quelques minutes le sapin était debout. Dès maintenant commençait le marathon de décoration, chacun s'activait de son côté, arrivant parfois en même temps au carton plein de guirlandes, leurs mains se frôlant parfois. Ils mirent environ deux heures à décorer la pièce à deux, car ils s'arrêtaient assez souvent pour rire, ou pour demander l'avis de l'autre sur une couleur ou un emplacement. Ils s'écroulèrent au milieu de la pièce, morts de rire et fatigués. La soirée promettait d'être exceptionnelle s'ils s'amusaient autant que pendant les deux heures qui venaient de passer !

Maître Panda partit voir ce qu'il pourrait cuisiner pour le dîner pendant que l'intellectuel passait la fin d'après-midi à boucher et réguler ses potions pour éviter toute explosion.

Comme prévu le Patron ne revint pas de la journée, le Geek cria sur ses coéquipiers de WoW sur Skype réclamant son "putain de heal" et la Fille explosa son forfait téléphone pour discuter avec ses amies avant qu'elles partent fêter Noël.

Il se passa à peine quelques heures et ce fut le moment de dîner, le Prof quitta son labo pour rejoindre Maître Panda à table accompagné du Geek que la faim avait poussé à quitter ses équipiers le temps de descendre voir ce qui provoquait le délicieux fumet qui embaumait toute la maison.

"J'ai dû sortir faire deux-trois courses mais globalement j'ai tout eu dans le congélateur, déclara l'ursidé.

— C'est quoi ? demanda le Geek, l'eau à la bouche.

— Une dinde dorée au four avec des pommes de terre rissolées à la poêle, le tout assaisonné très légèrement au bambou de façon à ne pas vous incommoder.

— Mon cher ami, faire une telle cuisine en étant en même temps aussi bon chanteur fait de toi quelqu'un dont je peine à trouver les défauts !"

Le panda rougit à la remarque du Prof et le remercia avant de servir les deux personnes présentes, puis lui-même et de manger en silence. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de mastication silencieuse où l'ursidé chantant commençait à douter de son talent en matière de cuisine, le Prof annonça que cette dinde était probablement la meilleure qu'il eut jamais mangée, vite approuvé par le Geek qui dévorait le contenu de son assiette à une vitesse fulgurante. L'ado englouti également la bûche à la vanille (et aux extraits de bambou parce qu'en fait c'est vachement bon) avant de retourner en vitesse dans sa chambre, laissant seuls les deux amis. Mal à l'aise, ils parlèrent vaguement de tout et de rien, le scientifique débarrassait la table pendant que le chanteur faisait la vaisselle avant d'échouer, désœuvrés, dans la chambre décorée de l'homme au kigurumi.

"Bon, on fait quoi Prof ?

— Tu as parlé de regarder des films, pourquoi pas en attendant minuit ?"

Le maître des lieux s'approcha de sa (vraiment) très grande bibliothèque où une dizaine d'étagères étaient entièrement dédiées aux films. Que choisir ? L'homme à la blouse blanche se posta doucement dans son dos et observa discrètement les titres qui se trouvaient face à lui.

"Et pourquoi pas Edward aux mains d'argent de Tim Burton ? proposa l'intellectuel, faisant sursauter le panda.

Tremblant encore de sa frayeur, il saisit la pochette et glissa le DVD dans le lecteur sous la télé faisant face au lit.

"Quelle langue ?

— L'anglais sous-titré français est la seule manière tolérable de regarder un Tim Burton mon ami !" rit le Prof.

Ils s'installèrent sur le lit à une distance respectueuse l'un de l'autre et le film fut lancé. Maître Panda pleura pendant la fuite d'Edward, le Prof le respecta. Le Prof pleura en voyant le laboratoire et les inventions abandonnées, Maître Panda le respecta. Le film se finit, l'ursidé contrôla sa montre et se tourna vers le Prof. Ils avaient les yeux rouges tous les deux.

"On a encore le temps pour un film s'tu veux ?

— Pourquoi pas ? Un Marvel ? Avengers ?"

Le chanteur lança le nouveau film et revint s'installer dans le lit. L'air soucieux du Prof l'intrigua.

"Quelque chose ne vas pas ?

— Mmh ? Non, tout va bien !"

Des paillettes. Il avait des paillettes plein les mains. Il avait retiré ses lunettes un instant pour les essuyer sur un pan de sa blouse, le panda le regardait du coin de l'œil. Il était mignon sans ses lunettes, son nœud papillon agrémenté de quelques paillettes. Rougissant à ses pensées, il reporta son attention sur l'écran pendant que son voisin rechaussait ses verres. Maître Panda était tombé amoureux du Prof dès leur première conversation mais refusait de se l'avouer parce qu'il était de son devoir de repeupler son espèce. Il se l'était avoué lorsqu'il avait eu envie d'embrasser l'intellectuel lorsque celui-ci était venu pleurer dans ses bras le jour de son renvoi. Et là, tout de suite, il avait très envie de le prendre dans ses bras, mais il devait s'en empêcher. Le scientifique avait forcément hérité des attirances de Mathieu puisqu'il était l'un des premiers, il était donc très certainement hétéro.

Le Prof avait remarqué l'intérêt du Maître dès que celui-ci avait posé les yeux sur lui mais il n'osa pas faire de remarque, le regard de son ami faisait naître une boule de chaleur dans son ventre qu'il trouvait très agréable, bien qu'elle lui fasse monter le rouge aux joues. Et il avait été déçu lorsque son ami avait recommencé à regarder le film, il profita d'un passage où tous les Avengers se chamaillaient dans un laboratoire de l'héliporteur du S.H.I.E.L.D pour analyser ses symptômes. Le cœur qui bat plus fort. L'envie de son attention. La boule au ventre. Et le fait qu'il l'ait trouvé mignon à peine quelques heures auparavant. Ces symptômes, il les connaissait bien-sûr. Il était amoureux. Du Panda. Qui s'était rapproché pendant qu'il réfléchissait. Il se pencha un peu vers Maître Panda lui aussi. Leurs yeux se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent, le scientifique expira doucement et sourit. Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre sans rien dire, l'ursidé enlaça leurs doigts. Le film avançait avec l'heure. Puis se finit au moment où le portable du chanteur vibra pour annoncer qu'il était minuit.

"Prof, j'ai une question à te poser.

— Avant de t'écouter, j'ai un cadeau pour toi."

Curieux, Maître Panda se tourna vers son interlocuteur.

"Tu me fais confiance Maître ?

— Bien-sûr.

— Très bien, dans ce cas ferme les yeux."

Le panda s'exécuta et attendit patiemment. Des lèvres douces vinrent se poser délicatement sur les siennes, une main se délia de la sienne pour se poser sur sa joue. Quelques instants d'un délicieux, langoureux et délicat baiser suffisent à leur assurer à chacun que leurs vies étaient faites pour se dérouler ensembles. Le Prof s'approcha de l'oreille de l'ursidé pour y murmurer un petit "Joyeux Noël" aussi doux qu'un flocon de neige, puis s'éloigna un peu pour contempler le visage de son maintenant amant. Il pouffa de rire en regardant la joue où il avait posé sa main, le chanteur y porta la sienne. Des paillettes. Il avait des paillettes plein les mains. Ils rirent un moment et se calmèrent.

"Tu avais une question ?

— Tu y as répondu, espèce de voleur de priorité !"

Faisant comme s'il était outré, le scientifique porta une main à son cœur et prit un air révolté, mais il n'eut le temps de rien dire que Maître Panda s'était jeté sur lui pour lancer un combat sans pitié de chatouilles que le Prof perdit lamentablement, les yeux brillants, débordants de larmes. Brillants. Des paillettes. Il avait des paillettes plein les yeux. Et plein les mains. Et lui aussi avait des paillettes plein les mains. L'animal se pencha pour lui voler un rapide baisé puis se laissa retomber doucement à côté du Prof, se blottissant contre lui. L'intellectuel l'enlaça et logea son visage dans un pli de la capuche de son compagnon et ferma les yeux. Des paillettes. Il avait des paillettes plein la tête. Des paillettes. Il avait des paillettes plein les joues. Des paillettes. Il avait des paillettes plein les mains.

~Fin

* * *

><p>Voilà terminée ma contribution à cette fête assez cool qu'est Noël ! J'espère que tout se passera comme vous le voulez, que le gentil Papa Noël vous offrira ce que vous lui avez demandé (à condition d'avoir été sage ! Bon au niveau du fandom on est mal niveau sagesse xD) et que cet OS vous aura plu !<p>

Moi j'ai déjà mon cadeau, pas besoin d'attendre ma femme est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée !

Joyeux Noël à tous et à toutes !

Review de Noël pour moi ?


End file.
